


In My Sky Are The Stars & For My Stars Is The Sky

by Nerdy_Kitsune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blue Cult Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Circus Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Crying Is Not Pointless, Emerald Witch Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Indian Butler Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Luxury Liner | Campania Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Manga & Anime, Multi, Out of Character, Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public School Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Red Butler Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Kitsune/pseuds/Nerdy_Kitsune
Summary: Astre and Ciel Phantomhive were known to be the twins of Phantomhive.Both boys cherished by those around them, and especially cared for by the Earl and Countess, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.They were two peas in a pot their father said, but not everything could last forever.Knowing the fate they both have to face in the near future, their constant fear of being separated was continuous.And that fear continued up to the day of their tenth birthday.See what happens next as the boys face the true yet cruel realities of the world they forsaken.
Relationships: Ciel & Astre Phantomhive
Kudos: 10





	1. The Black and White King

The Phantomhive Manor was as busy as any other day.

It was just the casual sounds of the maids and butlers working around the manor as per usual.

The chattering among those servants was soothing to the ears as one another pass by greeting each other before going back to work.

The sun shined its way through the windows of the manor, not shading the smiles the maids and butlers wore on their faces.

It was peaceful and quiet aside from the small talks amongst the workers.

Even so, all of that was immediately interrupted by the startling sound of a room’s doorways being slammed open which startled the remaining helpers in the hallway.

“Yay! Classes are over!”

All the employees calmed themselves from the heart-racing surprise seeing that it’s just their young master.

The young master was as bright as ever now that his classes for the day are now finished.

“Good afternoon, Young Master. ” One of the maids greeted with a warming smile as the boy ran by her.

“Good afternoon!” he spoke back, running down the hallway past the other grown adults. 

He held a huge smile on his face making a left turn down another hallway.

“Oh!”

Another maid almost stumbled on her feet trying to make way for the little boy fleeing past her while she wheeled a cart down the hall.

“Young Master, you’re in a hurry!” she exclaimed, astonished by the young boy's immense speed.

He looked back while running, calling back to the maid, “I want to hurry and see my brother! No time for talk, I need to go, bye!”

He immediately ended the hasty conversation before looking forward, continuing to run towards his destined whereabouts.

* * *

In a room where it was silent, and not as noisy as it was outside, the sound from a page of a book being turned was constant.

Settled in that room was none other than the younger twin brother.

He sat on the carpet floor of the bedroom, his legs crisscrossed while reading an oddly large and sturdy book from his lap.

There was a small plate on the floor beside him displayed with cookies on it, one of them half-eaten, and an empty decorative blue, gold teacup along with it.

The doors to the room were excitingly opened which made the boy jump in place, alarmed.

“Brother!”

Hearing the urgent footsteps of his brother running towards him, he turned around just in time for him to see his brother stop in front of him to catch his breath.

The young boy smiled at the sight of his brother while bookmarking and closing the book. “Good lord, **Ciel** , don’t tell me you ran all the way here to see me?”

Leaning onto his knees, his head held down, Ciel calmed his breathing before lifting his head towards his brother.

“Well, I did because those cruel classes are now over with!” he exclaimed, frowning with his eyebrows furrowed together.

His brother chuckled. “I’m sure they weren’t that bad. ”

Ciel laid back helplessly and tiredly on the ground, his limbs outstretched, relaxing.

“You have no idea. ” He muttered, staring at the ceiling above them.

His sour attitude soon changed once he faced his brother with a pleasant smile.

“But, let’s not waste our time chatting about boring classes, ” he simply hugged his brother, mushing their cheeks together, “I was excited to finally have some free time with you, **Astre** , I’ve missed you. ”

Once he loosened his grip, he saw the face of his brother who laughed at his silliness. “I’ve missed you too, but it’s not like I was going anywhere. ”

“Still!” Ciel pouted. “I’ve figured your classes would’ve ended earlier than mines, so I was eager to get out of that slow class. ”

Astre gave Ciel a closed-eye smiled. “Didn’t you say we should stop talking about our classes?”

Ciel nodded, a determined look on his face. “Right! We should do something fun for today! Like chess, [1] quoits, or we can play with the new toy trains father bought for us!”

Astre gently smiled. “I’m fine with anything you prefer, Ciel. ”

Ciel grinned showing all of his pearly whites.

“Chess it is then!”

* * *

Playing their third round of chess on the floor, Astre and Ciel were finishing up their last round.

“Aww! You beat me again!”

Ciel whined at his loss of this round as Astre took his white king piece.

Astre smiled at his brother who cried waterfalls. “Don’t be sad, Ciel, you almost had me, that means you’re coming close to beating me if you keep trying. ”

Ciel crossed his arms and pout. “Still, you always use that same trick up your sleeves and I could never figure it out. ”

Astre sheepishly smiled. “Well, it wasn’t the same trick—”

“Hah! You’ve been using multiple strategies?”

Astre chuckled shamelessly as Ciel sulked.

He scooted himself over to Ciel and hugged his shoulders from behind. 

“How did you get so good in one day?” Ciel asked, glancing behind him.

“I’ve been reading a few books I found in fathers library about strategic chess playing, they’ve helped me a lot lately. ”

“Really?”

Astre nodded, humming in agreement. “Mhm, do you want to use them since you’re having troubles?”

“No!” Ciel grasped Astre’s shoulders. “I may not like losing, but at least I lost to you. ”

Astre tilted his head, his big round eyes staring at his brother. “Oh really?”

Ciel grinned. “Yep! You wouldn’t rub it in my face and call me a sore loser, would you?”

Astre shook his head, a frown on his face. “Never. ”

Ciel clapped his hands together. “Which is why I don’t mind losing to you, or father. ”

Ciel then stood up on his two feet and held out his hands towards his brother. “Now, let’s play something else, how about—”

His sentence was cut short by a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation.

Ciel questionably looked at the door, hands on his hips. “Yes?” 

The door opened slightly revealing Tanaka, the head butler of the Phantomhive estate.

“Gramps!” Ciel exclaimed with joy seeing the old man.

Tanaka smiled apologetically at the two. “Sorry to interrupt. ” 

Astre smiled. “That’s okay, Tanaka, is there something you need us for?” 

“Well, no, not necessarily for you two, but Young Master Ciel, your auntie has arrived for your fencing lessons for the remainder of the day. ”

Ciel’s smiled dropped.

“For the remainder of the day? But that means I won’t be able to play with Astre after that, it would’ve already been bedtime. ”

“I’m sorry young master, but you must hurry, she is a very impatient woman. ”

Ciel grimaced before glancing down towards his feet and clenching his clothes in his fist, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Tanaka took out his silver pocket watch from his breast pocket and looked at the time. “Come now, we must hurry in your room to change into your gear. ” 

Seeing his brother upset, Astre got up from his place on the floor.

“It’s okay Ciel, ” Astre was by his side, placing a hand on his older brother’s shoulder, “we had fun, didn’t we?”

“But I don’t want to practice with auntie Francis, she’s a scary woman, and I might break down in tears one day because of her. ”

“Don’t worry, surely Elizabeth is here as well, and I’m always there in the room with you two, I’ll make sure to tattle on auntie if she does make you cry. ”

Ciel gave him a small smile. “Will you?”

“Of course. ”

“Young master, we must hurry. ” 

Hearing Tanaka’s frantic voice, Ciel sighed in defeat. “Okay. ”

Astre held his hands, tightly gripping them. “I’ll be there soon after I clean up, alright?”

Ciel instantly smiled. “Right!”

Astre let go of his hands before Ciel jogged off towards Tanaka.

“Come come, we must hurry, we’re almost behind schedule. ”

Tanaka hurried Ciel out of the room before closing the door behind him, leaving Astre all alone in his room.

Astre looked down behind him, seeing the empty plate of cookies on the floor, and the chess pieces scattered on the black and white patterned board.

He got on his knees and swiftly placing all the pieces back on their rightful sides.

“As long as I hurry before Ciel, I can be there in a jiffy. ”

His eyes suddenly took interest in the white and black king pieces that stood on the board together in one place.

He took both of those pieces and let them lay in the palm of his hand.

He smiled softly, the pieces slowly reminding him of him and Ciel, together.

**Two kings that stood by each other’s side in their own little wonderland,**

His smile slowly dropped.

**a wonderland that will never become a reality, and is only a fantasy in their heads as they dream in their sleep.**

His bangs shadowed over his eyes as he took those king pieces and sharply place them on their rightful sides. . .apart.

He almost aggressively placed the chessboard in the opened chess box and slammed it closed.

**Those two kings being Ciel and I wanting to be together forever, only to be pulled apart by reality itself.**

* * *

“You need to come at me with more force!”

Ciel fell to the ground with a grunt.

Francis, the Marchioness, and wife of Alexis Leon Midford towered over Ciel.

Francis held the long end of the épée in her hand with a harsh look on her face.

“Ciel, you need to stop holding back and come forward with more power. ”

Ciel fearfully looked at his auntie. “But I’m trying my hardest—”

He shut his mouth instantly as she aimed the épée in his face.

“Well, you’re not trying hard enough!”

He scarcely looked at her before looking over to the small table place on the side of the spacious room.

Elizabeth, Francis’s youngest and only daughter, sat in one of the chairs while the other stood empty.

Seeing him look over, she waved, a smile adorning her face which still had not brightened Ciel’s mood.

_‘Where is he? He said he’ll be here with auntie and me. I hope he didn’t get lost. ’_

* * *

“Oh, I’m lost!”

Astre looked left to right, standing in the hallways of the manor.

“Where are the maids or butlers when you need them?”

He looked around noticing the halls were deserted, no maids nor butlers around to guide him.

“Surely Ciel will be sad and upset I’m not there. ”

As he kept walking before aimlessly turning a corner, he was met with a sudden bark in his face.

“Ah!” He fell back on his rear, groaning from the unpleasant feeling.

Sebastian, the dog, barked at the boy.

“Sebastian, you silly dog, you scared me, ” just as he stood up, he was pushed by the furred dogs snout back down to the ground, “Sebastian—Hey!” 

The dog was pulling at his clothes, trying to drag him the other way where the boy came from.

“Sebastian, stop bullying me, I need to hurry for Ciel. ” 

Once again getting up from the ground, dusting himself off, Astre marched towards the supposedly right direction but Sebastian only barked.

A stern look came across Astre’s ~~cute~~ face.

“What is it, you dotty dog?”

Sebastian only stared at the boy with a more or less pleading look.

Astre stared back, his expression was hard as stone before it slowly softened.

“Do you not want me to go that way?”

Sebastian only flared his nose with a snort, most likely as a horse would.

Astre sighed before walking towards the dog’s chosen direction. “I guess it’s back to this way then. ”

Sebastian followed behind him, seemingly protecting him.

All of a sudden, the boy stopped in his tracks hearing the depth sound of echoing footsteps.

“Oh wait, someone’s there—”

Sebastian barked at him, trying to nudge him the other way with his nose.

“Sebastian, stop it, ” he ran past the black-furred animal, “finally, someone who’s able to hel—Gah!”

Unexpectedly pushed down by the dog, Astre was ready to collide with the floor, but instead, he was caught by someone.

Sebastian barked at the person uncontrollably.

Astre tightened his grip on the person’s clothes, his face stuffed against the person’s clothes and his eyes still shut tightly.

“My, my, that was nearly quite the fall, **Little Lord**. ”

The boy’s eyes widen from the familiar voice instantly looking up at the person who caught him.

Astre’s face lights up, a smile growing across his face.

He was immediately greeted by **a pair of ruby red eyes**.

“Sebastian!”

The butler in black gave the boy a closed eye smile.

“It’s nice to come back and see you again, Young Master. ”

“It is!” 

The raven-haired butler scooped the small child up in his arms, letting the boy’s small legs loosely dangle on the sides of his wide waist.

The barking of the dog, Sebastian, came back into earshot.

Astre looked down at him and he frowned in confusion. “What’s the matter with you, you scattered-brained dog?”

Unbeknownst to Astre, Sebastian looked down at the dog with a dark look, narrowly staring it down as his eyes slowly flashed a dangerously, luminous pink.

Instantly, the dog whimpered in fright and ran the other way, yelping.

“Such a weird dog father bought us. ” Astre commented, a puzzled look on his face.

“Yes, weird indeed. ”

Astre brushed off the dog’s weird behavior and smiled at Sebastian.

“Sebastian, I’m trying to get to Ciel and aunties’ room, where they’re practicing. ”

Sebastian gently smiled. “No need to ask, Young Master, I’ll lead the way. ”

Astre grinned and giggled, holding onto the butler’s neck as he was carried off down the quiet and empty hall.

* * *

[1] _**quoits, a traditional game that involves the throwing of metal, rope, or rubber rings over a set distance, usually to land over or near a spike (sometimes called a hob, mott, or pin).**_

_(It’s somewhat like Ring Toss which technically originated from Quoits.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ Kudos and comments are appreciative. I hoped you’ve enjoyed this story so far! ❤️
> 
> 🎄 Have a Jolly Good Christmas! 🎄


	2. Master and Butler

As the day went by, nightfall came, and the sun was slowly replaced by the moon.

The blue-night sky was spangled with stars, big and small, that twinkled their little light alongside the moon that shined from above.

The streets of London were empty and deserted and only the lamppost lightened the streets and sidewalks. 

A glass window outlined and framed the night sky as if it were a picture, and the scene of a man sitting in a chair with two little boys on his lap came into view.

“—‘ _The Duchess! The Duchess! Oh, my dear paws! Oh, my fur and whiskers! She’ll get me executed, as sure as ferrets are ferrets! Where can I have dropped them, I wonder?’—_ ” A voice expressed.

Sebastian sat in a rocking chair with the boys, Ciel and Astre, as he read one of their favorite storybooks:

_Alice in Wonderland._

Sebastian had his reading glasses on with a gentle smile on his face.

He laid back into the chair and rocked it back and forth slowly with only the tip do his shoes and legs crossed.

The boys’ small bodies laid across Sebastian with their heads resting against his shoulders. They were both wide awake as their baby blue eyes halfway open, reading along silently.

“— _‘Alice guessed in a moment that it was looking for the fan and the pair of white kid gloves, and she very good-naturedly began hunting about for them, but they were nowhere to be seen—everything seemed to have changed since her swim in the pool, and the great hall, with the glass table and the little door, had vanished completely.’—_ ”

First, it was Astre whose eyes fluttered close slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _“—‘Very soon the Rabbit noticed Alice, as she went hunting about, and called out to her in an angry tone, “Why, Mary Ann, what are you doing out here? Run home this moment, and fetch me a pair of gloves and a fan! Quick, now!_ _’—”_

Ciel with all his might tried to stay awake and yet his mind is practically yelling at him to go to sleep.

Glancing down at the stubborn boy, Sebastian purposely lowered his voice quietly just as he saw nothing but small, pale eyelids.

Hearing nothing but soft snores from the boys.

Bookmarking and closing the book, he placed it on the nightstand beside him.

Just as he was about to put them both to bed, a mildly loud knock on the door made the boys stir in their sleep.

“Sebastian?” a voice called.

Rachel, the Countess, Lady, and Mother of Phantomhive’s head poked in between the door.

Her tone was quiet and her eyes found Sebastian still holding the half-awake boys in his arms.

She walked into the room leaving the door cracked open. 

In a hushed tone, “It’s time for the boys to head to bed, I’m here to take Ciel to his room. ” She informed him, a small smile on her face.

Astre and Ciel had not fully awake from the knock but tiredly looked towards their mother.

Unlike usual, the boys, especially Ciel, would’ve pleaded their mother to let them stay in one another room for a night, but the boys had no energy to argue or plea.

She went to reach for Ciel from Sebastian, and the boy knew it wasn’t a time of night to ask but his will to stay with his brother told him to.

As Rachel picked him up, wrapped his little arms around her neck, Ciel looked into his mother's eyes with his tired ones.

“Mother, can I sleep in brother’s room tonight?” he asked, rubbing his eye.

She sighed, hoping her eldest wouldn’t have asked a question. “Ciel, you must sleep in your room. ”

He didn’t raise his voice but his manner became more defiant. “Please, just this one night. I promise I’ll sleep in my room for the next few days. ”

She hummed with uncertainty yet kept ruling against his wishes. “But you’re father wouldn’t approve such thing, he put you and your brother in separate rooms for a reason, Ciel. ”

“It’s not like he’ll get mad at you. ”

As a mother, she knew Ciel very well, and he knows, no matter how sleepy he is, he will not fall asleep until she gives in to his request.

She kept quiet and glanced towards Sebastian who had just placed Astre into his bed. 

“Sebastian?” she asked for assistance.

Sebastian only smiled widely. “If his father heard about this, My Countess, as a fair bargain, he will either extend the hours of the young lord’s classes or enroll him in new classes. ”

Rachel turned back to Ciel and stroked his hair. “You don’t want that do you? You already have enough classes as it is, he will add more hours to them if you asked to stay with your brother for the night again. ”

Hearing it as a choice more than a consequence, Ciel laid his head against his mother’s chest. “I don’t mind, I want to stay with brother. ”

Rachel frowned before sighing in defeat, turning towards Sebastian with a bittersweet smile.

She chuckled briefly. “He inherited his father’s stubbornness. ” She said to him, walking towards Astre’s bed.

He stepped aside as Rachel placed the sleeping boy in bed with his brother.

“It seems he has. ”

She pulled the thick, silky fabric up to the boy’s chins and kisses their foreheads goodnight.

“Goodnight, my sweet little angels. ” She stood up and straightened her posture. “I must also head to bed, ” she turned towards Sebastian, “you should too, Sebastian, you must be exhausted as well. ”

”Not really, I still have many things to do around the manor as well as visiting the Lord’s office. ”

She shook her head. “Vincent must be working overtime tonight, I guess I’m sleeping in bed alone. ”

Sebastian picked up the smallholder that held a single lit-up candle.

“Would you like me to escort you to your and the lord’s chambers?” 

She waved her hand. “No, no, I’ll simply head to bed myself. ” She yawned, covering her mouth. “I may not be the Earl but the Lady has as much of work to do for the family. ”

Both adults walked out of the room, Sebastian closing the door softly.

“I bid you goodnight, Sebastian. ”

“Me as well, Countess. ”

* * *

The smell of jasmine tea filled the room gracefully.

The teacup was then picked up by the handle and raised to a pair of lips and a face of a handsome man.

It was none other than Vincent, Head of the Phantomhives, nonchalantly looking down at the documents in his hand.

He sighed out of boredom, flipping the papers back and forth before signing his signature to the worksheet.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

“My Lord. I brought some more tea and a snack like you wished for. ”

Vincent didn’t have the tensions to look towards the door as he continued on his work.

“Come in. ”

The door opened to reveal Sebastian who held a silver platter of scones, a teapot, and the days’ newspaper tucked under his arm.

“Finally. I was starting to get bored. “Vincent said with a small smile.

Placing the platter on the Earl’s desk, Vincent instantly grabbed a scone off the platter.

He bit into the small desert and moaned from the instant sweetness of the blueberries tickling his taste buds.

“Just the thing I need, a delicious sweet to make my day after such a long trip back home. ”

“Today has been quite busy hasn’t it?” 

Vincent hummed in agreement, now looking over the local newspaper as he sips his tea.

╔═══════════════╗

𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐓𝐇 𝐀𝐍𝐍𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐀𝐑𝐘 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍𝐄𝐃 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐄𝐒𝐒!

╚═══════════════╝

“Even after four years, I still can’t believe the British government approved the wish of Her Majesty to crown a child who’s not even her flesh and blood. ”

“Only because the child gained favor from those in the House of Commons, Lords, and the Queen herself. ” Sebastian replied.

Vincent turned a page.

╔═══════════════╗

𝐈𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐲. 𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝’𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐚𝐦 𝐏𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝’𝐬 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭. 𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞!

╚═══════════════╝

“No information about the Princess yet? Not surprised. Folks these days usually depend on the rumors that spread around in London. Fools I tell you. ”

Vincent threw the newspaper on the desk and slouched in his chair, sighing.

“If you like My Lord, I can sneak into the palace—”

“No, no, no, no!” Vincent immediately dismissed, and covered his mouth. “It’s none of our business to snoop in, especially if that business has anything to do with the Queen. ”

“My apologies. You just seem rather interested and curious about whoever is the Princess. ”

Vincent leaned back into his chair and laid his head back against the leather seat.

“In the Royal Family, it doesn’t take as long as to find a suitable nobleman to escort a princess into society, but I can tell that the Queen is more concerned for the child’s safety than to find an escort. ”

“Yes, and if I recall, ” Sebastian thought for a moment, a finger on his chin, “there have been times where the Queen was almost assassinated. Just last year someone attempted to kill the Queen. ”

Vincent closed his eyes. “Fortunately, they failed. They said they caught the people, but they never told us how and what happened after. ”

The conversation ended with that as Vincent went back to work and as Sebastian walked towards the fireplace, taking the iron rod from its place, and looked over the leftover burnt wood in the fireplace.

“Would you like me to start up the fire again, My Lord?” he asked in between the conversation.

Vincent shrugged, once again looking over his paperwork. “Eh, do whatever. ”

Sebastian looked at the fireplace before looking outside the window behind Vincent, seeing how outside the trees and leaves were slightly blown by the wind.

Biting off the glove from his hand, dropping it to the floor revealing his black fingernails along with the demonic symbol on his hand, he held his hand in front of the last small blaze of fire from the burnt wood.

Instantly, as of hellfire, newborn flames raged and arose in the fireplace, the sounds of crackling filled the room.

Sebastian poked and stirred the leftover wood in the fireplace and continued to do so.

The room went silent and only the sound of papers and cackling of burning fire was present.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes, My Lord?”

“My soul, ” Sebastian stopped his actions, “is it still as tasteful as it uses to be?”

Sebastian stood still for a moment before continuing what he was doing.

In a blunt tone, he replied, “Yes, My Lord, very. ”

Vincent’s stared, not asking any further questions.

“Good. ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ Kudos and comments are appreciative. I hoped you’ve enjoyed this story so far! ❤️
> 
> (It’s been two months since I post up here. I’ve been trying to set up the plot and everything. I even wrote down some notes in a book to make sure I’m on the right track, but I’m glad I’m able to publish a chapter for you guys!)
> 
> 💝 I hope you all had a good Valentine’s day! Can’t say so myself, 😭 I’m single. 💝


End file.
